


不同的亲吻方式

by k14856665



Category: blackstar - Fandom, 黑星
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k14856665/pseuds/k14856665
Summary: kei：亲吻对方睫毛上未落的泪珠/一遍又一遍的细碎亲吻/浅尝即止安抚性的吻/虔诚的信徒之吻晶：唇舌交缠的热吻/自身后而来的亲吻木莲：酒醉的诱惑之吻/席卷一切的强势深吻/啃吻脖颈
Kudos: 2





	不同的亲吻方式

kei

kei没有问你为什么哭泣，只是拥着你，低下头一遍又一遍的轻轻吻掉未落的咸湿泪珠，安抚的拍着你的背说“别哭了。”

见你不再哭泣、只是一顿一顿的抽噎，但还是不愿说出理由的倔强模样，他叹了口气，半边手掌抚上你的脸庞，对着你才显出柔软的双唇印在你的上，那带着虔诚意味的亲吻缥缈虚幻。

你楞在原地，甚至分不出刚才的kiss是梦还是现实。

“那就等你愿意的时候再说吧。”

晶

“surprise！”

晶温热的身躯从后面抱住了你，笑嘻嘻的捏住你的下巴亲了上去。

起初只是简单的唇瓣之间摩擦，晶惯性的将你的碎发拢到耳后——你立刻明白了，羞红了一张脸顺从的张开嘴任其索取。

心跳声前后重合，在细微的水声中舌尖被吮的发麻，他却没有放过的意思，又得寸进尺的舔弄纠缠起来。

身子发软到只能靠在晶的身上维持平衡的地步，明显的感受到腿根的热物，你没来得及去踩他一脚让晶清醒一点就被一句“我想在这做。”的低语撒娇击溃了防线。

木莲

“你喝醉了。”

木莲看着丢掉平常的矜持、坐到他腿上的你笃定的说，但没有拒绝，只是勾着嘴角看你凑上前咬住他的唇瓣。

像小猫一样软绵绵的亲吻他很快就厌倦了，一手揽你的腰，一手扣住你的后脑勺加深了这个吻。迷糊间被夺走氧气的不快，你呜呜的推搡木莲的胸膛，却被更加粗暴的拉近了距离，舌根被摩擦的酥麻感太过甜美，眼眶蓄起了泪珠子，重获呼吸的同时轻轻的喘起来。

颈侧传来疼痛感，不知什么时候被按在了床铺上，不安感使然，你在柔软的布料中乱踢起来，被卡在双腿之间的另一条长腿轻而易举的压制住，暗紫的双眸酝酿着风雨欲来。

“不就是想要吗，满足你，我的公主。”


End file.
